1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted trees and more particularly pertains to a new illuminating holiday tree for uniquely illuminating a decorated holiday tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighted trees is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighted trees heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lighted trees include U. S. Pat. No. 4,130,678; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,893; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 360,380; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,218; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 325,887; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,536.
In these respects, the illuminating holiday tree according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of uniquely illuminating a decorated holiday tree.